


Not Your Average Lady (Traduction)

by Will_Mc_Hope



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, First Kiss, First Time, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Other, Virgin Sherlock
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Will_Mc_Hope/pseuds/Will_Mc_Hope
Summary: Sherlock est genderfluid mais ne veut pas que qui que ce soit ne le sache. Un jour, iel est révélé.e au monde par un accident avec deux voyous qui devient hors de contrôle. C'est le pire cauchemar de Sherlock: maintenant tout le monde sait et iel doit affronter de tout expliquer aux gens qui peuvent ou non comprendre l'aspect le plus important de sa vie.





	Not Your Average Lady (Traduction)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Your Average Lady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113950) by [testosterone_tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/testosterone_tea/pseuds/testosterone_tea). 



> Notes de l'auteur.ice 
> 
> Ce travail a été créé pour l'échange 'johnlockgift' de Tumblr pour 'daydraws'  
> Cette personne a demandé pour un genderfluid!Sherlock, et par un coup du destin, a fini avec un.e auteur.e genderfluid.
> 
> Je sais que beaucoup de gens aime vraiment l'idée d'un.e Sherlock tout.e mignon.ne dans des habits adorables avec un John fou d'amour, mais j'ai inclus beaucoup d'angst dès le début, parce qu'être trans* ce n'est pas toujours drôle et joyeux, surtout pour les personnes trans* dmab (designated male at birth = désignées mâle à la naissance).
> 
> Aussi, je sais que les pronoms sont durs, mais Sherlock utilise les pronoms 'iel/ellui' tout le temps. Alors essayez de le supporter. Aussi, si vous voyez quelques endroits où j'ai foiré et que je l'ai appelé 'lui' dans cette histoire là, s'il vous plaît dites le moi, et je le corrigerai.
> 
> Notes du-de la traducteur.ice
> 
> Oui oui, l'auteur.ice ET læ traducteur.ice sont non binaires, en plus de Sherlock c'est la foires aux pronoms inhabituels !   
> J'ai choisi de traduire cette fic parce qu'elle m'a tellement fait sourire que je me disais que je pouvais essayer ^^ et en tant que non binaire (mais pas fluide) ça fait plaisir de s'identifier aux personnages qu'on aime. 
> 
> Certaines expressions ne sont pas forcément traduite de la façon la plus professionnelle, mais en fonction de comment je l'aurai tourné en français. Par exemple: "off came the skirt […] on went the trousers" aurait pût être traduit "disparu la jupe […], vint le pantalon" ou quelque chose de ce goût là, mais j'ai préféré "au revoir la jupe, bonjour le pantalon". Si certaines traductions vous semblent grammaticalement juste mais pas forcément adaptées, dite le moi, je ne changerai pas forcément mais ça apporte de l'expérience !!
> 
> Warning: quand Sherlock sort, une bande d'hommes l'insulte, alors si vous êtes sensibles ne lisez pas ! Comme ça me concerne, j'avais le ventre qui se tordait d'angoisse en lisant la première fois, et même maintenant en traduisant, alors si vous ne voulez pas ne vous forcez pas :)  
> Si j'ai fait des conneries, que ce soit de traductions ou de pronoms, dites le moi <3

Sherlock se réveilla avec un cri vif, émergeant du sommeil d'un coup brusque. Durant quelques instants, iel resta allongé.e là, tremblant et essayant de ne pas pleurer au cas où John l'entendrait. 

Un autre cauchemar.

Sherlock essaya de toutes ses forces de calmer son souffle, mais un sentiment de malaise absolu s'attardait dans son ventre. Sherlock en avait à force assez l'habitude pour savoir comment ça marchait. Dormir était inutile maintenant. Soit cette envie de vomir qui l'habitait læ garderait éveillé.e, soit iel aurait juste un autre cauchemar l'attendrait au moment où iel se rendormirait.

Iel se leva, se démêla des draps, et s'arrêta. 

John était endormi.

Iel avait besoin de cela tout de suite. Ça ne ferai pas entièrement disparaître entièrement le sentiment, mais ça pouvait aider. Sherlock fouilla dans le bas de son placard et trouva ce qu'iel cherchait.

C'était un bas de pyjama en coton, bleu pastel, avec des petites abeilles et fleurs tout partout, un t-shirt lâche, et une robe de chambre lavande.

Sherlock savait que tout était dans sa tête, toutes ses émotions horribles. Que le truc qui rendait tout cela plus supportable était aussi dans sa tête. Identité de genre versus expression du genre, des vêtements féminins qui ne faisait pas nécessairement de la personne qui les portait une femme, tous ces débats sur la pression de la société et ses valeurs.

Iel se sentait quand même mieux en portant ces habits féminins.

C'était des vêtements confortables, le genre de choses similaire à celles que Sherlock trouvait à porter dans la section hommes des boutiques. Une femme pouvait porter cette tenue par une froide journée, pelotonnée avec une tasse de thé, ou bien si elle était malade et voulait se sentir un peu moins horrible. Sherlock s'en vêtit, se pelotonna dedans, et se sentit un peu moins voulant porter un couteau sur sa propre peau. Ou retourner à la cocaïne.

Une autre chose qui aidait était une distraction. Une expérience. John l'entendait toujours faire des expériences de nuits et ne trouvait jamais cela étrange, alors ce serai parfaitement sans risques.

Iel commença rapidement un nouveau projet, essayant se s'y plonger autant que possible. Oublier ce sentiment, celui qui lui donnait envie de se rouler en boule et de se ratatiner en rien du tout. Oublier ce sentiment grouillant, comme un corps étranger, une tumeur, germant d'ellui, un cancer qui devait être enlevé. Oublier ce sentiment de vide intérieur, comme si il lui manquait des parties de corps et qu'iel pourrait mourir sans eux.

Sherlock était tellement déterminé.e à ne se concentrer sur rien d'autre que l'expérience qu'iel ne remarqua pas l'approche de l'aube. Iel n'entendit pas les bruits de la ville se réveiller, le bavardage de ses habitants accomplissant leurs routines. Cela incluant un John Watson, levé et prêt pour travailler. 

"Tu es encore debout ?" dit John, venant dans la cuisine pour faire du thé.

Sherlock fît un bruit, trop occupé.e à se concentrer pour enregistrer que John était juste à côté d'ellui.

"Sherlock ? Est-ce que tu veux du thé ? Sherlock !"

Un frôlement de la main de John sur son bras lui fit prendre conscience de sa présence. Sherlock cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de surprise, qui se changea en une soudaine horreur. Pyjama à abeilles. Robe de chambre lavande.

"Je pensais que tu étais allé te coucher hier soir," dît John.

"J'y suis allé," dît Sherlock, et regarda ailleurs. "Je me suis encore réveillé."

"Au moins mange un toast," dît John. "Je vais en faire quelques uns, okay ?"

Sherlock le regarda avec appréhension tandis que John titubait dans la cuisine, faisant du thé et des toasts, et fredonnant doucement. Il n'avait pas fait un seul commentaire sur le style vestimentaire de Sherlock. Peut-être que son John peu observateur n'avait même pas remarqué.

Sherlock mangea le toast que John lui fît, et enroula ses mains autour du mug de thé que John lui avait présenté, plus réchauffé.e par le geste que par le breuvage en lui-même. 

Quand John partit pour son travail, Sherlock décida que c'était définitivement une Journée Fille.

Iel ne se sentait comme ça seulement la moitié du temps, ce qui avait un côté de bénédiction, mais aussi un de malédiction. Être toujours entre les cases semblait être un mensonge très inconfortable. 

Sherlock grimpa dans la douche, prévoyant déjà une tenue pour la journée. 

Sherlock savait que l'expression de genre ne définissait pas l'identité de genre, le savait si bien, parce qu'iel le martelait comme un mantra dans sa tête durant les journées où iel devait porter des habits masculins, pour se rappeler qu'iel pouvait quand même être une femme. Mais personne ne verrai jamais Sherlock comme une femme quand iel s'habillait comme d'habitude.

Voilà pourquoi durant les Journées Fille, quand la dysphorie était particulièrement mauvaise et qu'iel avait besoin que juste une personne l'appelle "elle", pour une fois, iel s'habillait en femme et sortait marcher quelque part en public. 

Iel savait qu'iel ne passait pas vraiment la plupart du temps. C'était dur avec sa morphologie. De plus, sa voix était bien trop grave pour être un jour prise pour féminine. Mais, la majorité des londoniens étaient trop polis pour le souligner, du moins devant ellui. 

Sherlock grimpa hors de la douche et se sécha vaguement les cheveux avec une serviette. C'était différent que de se coiffer quand iel se présentait masculinement. Sherlock y mettait beaucoup plus d'efforts. Ça prenait un long moment de méticuleusement lisser tous ses cheveux, appliquer les bigoudis chauds, et ensuite mettre du spray capillaire pour garder la forme des vagues sur sa tête, mais ça en valait largement le coup. 

Personne du Travail n'avait jamais su que Sherlock n'était pas complètement ce qu'iel semblait être. Sherlock le gardai secret. Il ne lui importait pas de savoir ce qu'un étranger pensait de ses choix de style de vie. Mais ça interférait avec le Travail, alors révéler sa vraie identité n'était pas envisageable. 

Cela interférait, Sherlock l'avait décidé il y a longtemps.

Personne ne le prenait sérieusement quand out le monde pensait qu'iel inventait tout, ou que c'était tout dans sa tête. C'était déjà assez mauvais que la plupart d'entre eux sachent qu'iel était un.e addicte à la cocaïne, et ça deviendrait infiniment pire si tout le monde savait pourquoi. Iel pouvait imaginer le regard de Donovan et Anderson si ils savaient la vérité.

Les gens étaient cruels. Il aimaient se moquer des autres en se basant sur des stéréotypes de genre.

Sherlock savait pertinemment qu'avec à quoi iel ressemblait, ce serait le mieux d'opter pour un look androgyne. Iel était grand.e, avec des traits saisissants. Si iel portait des vêtements proches de ceux qu'iel portait quand iel se présentait en tant qu'homme, cela pourrait mieux fonctionner aux moments de passer. 

Mais Sherlock aimait les habits du côté femme du magasin. Iel aimait les chemises et jupes fluides, la dentelle et les fleurs, le maquillage et les chaussures mignonnes. Iel aimait spécialement les basket mignonnes. Si Sherlock était honnête, même la version homme de Sherlock aimait les baskets mignonnes, ce qui avait tout à faire avec l'expression et rien avec l'identité.

La société était si compliquée, et c'était compliqué dans un sens qui faisait tourner la tête à Sherlock.

Puis venait le maquillage, tant pour être joli.e que pour cacher les traits masculins de Sherlock. Iel avait des pommettes tranchantes et d'autres aspects durs qui pouvaient être adoucis en utilisant différentes teintes de fond de teint.

Faire ressortir ses yeux était la partie de la transformation préférée de Sherlock. Sherlock aimait ses yeux, et leur couleur indéfinissable. Sherlock avait toujours le choix de quelle couleur utiliser, parce qu'il y avait toujours une nuance différente à mettre en valeur.

Aujourd'hui c'était vert. Sherlock se cligna des yeux à ellui-même dans le miroir puis retourna à la chambre pour la transformation finale.

Sherlock ne voulait pas être effrayé.e d'être une grande femme. Un mètre quatre-vingt était très grand pour une femme, et une des choses qui dérangeait le plus sherlock est qu'iel aimait les bottes à talons. Iel n'aimait pas les chaussures plates parce qu'elles accentuaient le fait que Sherlock ait des pieds larges. Mais les talons donnaient à ses pieds une apparence raffinée et dangereuse.

Sherlock avait un rêve secret qu'iel pourrait s'habiller comme une des femmes fatales des stupides films d'actions que John voyait au cinoche, et avoir l'air génial.e.

Est-ce que John voulait ça ? Il regardait une quantité atroce de terribles films d'actions qui avaient des filles comme ça, toutes en tenues coupées et en capacités encore plus coupantes. Sherlock n'était pas du tout comme ça.

 

Le miroir montra à Sherlock son propre corps en pied, nu jusqu'au bout des orteils. Sherlock ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais même si le corps dans le reflet était masculin, Sherlock pensait toujours qu'iel était féminin.e. Iel voyait double, son corps mâle recouvert par la sensation d'être une femme. C'était étrange et troublant.

Sherlock avait apprit par ellui-même comment mettre un soutien gorge. Ç'avait été difficile au début, mais maintenant, Sherlock avait pris le coup de main. Iel avait des petits bonnets et un soutien-gorge push-up pour faire croire qu'iel avait des formes.

On ne le voyait as vraiment quand Sherlock portait des vêtements masculins, mais Sherlock avait des épaules plutôt larges. Iel semblait grand.e et mince dans des costumes soignés, mais son ossature était indéniablement masculine, particulièrement quand Sherlock portait des habits conçus pour une formes de femme.

Sherlock fouilla dans son placard et souhaita qu'iel ai quelqu'un avec qui aller faire du shopping, quelqu'un qui ne rigolerait pas de Sherlock ou penserait pas qu'iel est étrange. 

Les gens qui ne pensait pas que Sherlock était étrange ne couraient pas les rues, et ceci quand Sherlock se présentait masculinement. 

Sherlock soupira doucement et enfila une chemise couleur de prune sur ses épaules. Elle avait une taille haute et était faite d'une étoffe ample. Puis vînt une paire de collants noirs, une jupe crayon noires et un cardigan gris clair avec des plis flottants.

Enfin, Sherlock tira une paire de grande bottes de cuirs à boucles hors de l'arrière de son placard.

Avec sa tenue complète, Sherlock se contempla dans le miroir. Iel ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais quand iel regardait son reflet, iel vît une femme. Et il importait bien peu que personne d'autre ne pense la même chose. 

Peut-être qu'iel n'était pas bell.eau.

Être bell.eau n'était pas le but de tout ça. Le but était de se sentir juste.

Sherlock essaya de choisir une zone où iel avait peu de chances de rencontrer par hasard quelqu'un qu'iel connaissait. Iel ne pouvait pas le prédire parfaitement, mais c'était assez précis. De plus, personne ne chercherait Sherlock en jupe courte et hautes bottes. 

Sauf peut-être Mycroft, mais Mycroft était le seul qui savait et s'en fichait. Il traitait Sherlock de la même manière: comme un bébé qui avait besoin d'être surveillé, peu importe que Sherlock soit catégorique qu'iel n'en avait pas besoin.

Iel quitta l'appartement, et comme toujours, se sentit un petit peu étrange de marcher en public habillé.e comme cela. Ça lui avait pris un temps fou de trouver le courage de ne serait-ce que franchir la porte. 

Iel se débrouillait toujours pour se faufiler après Mrs Hudson également, même si iel savait très bien que Mrs Hudson comprendrait. Mrs Hudson était la meilleure pour comprendre ce genre chose compliquée. C'était juste que Mrs Hudson savait que sa biologie ne correspondait pas à leur présentation. Læ savait. 

Descendre la rue en bottes à talons était un des meilleurs sentiments du monde. Iel se sentait puissant.e d'une façon différente qu'iel ne l'était quand iel déduisait des scènes de crimes. Sherlock ne comprenait pas pourquoi plus de gens ne portait pas de bottes à talons. C'était une merveille. 

Ses boucles rebondissaient de façon plus visible avec ses cheveux coiffés comme ça. L'effet était très plaisant.

Que les hommes étaient idiot, pensant que les filles s'habillaient pour eux.

Sherlock aimait sa tenue, et se fichait bien se savoir si quelqu'un d'autre l'aimait ou non.

"Oy, regardez les jambes de celle-là !" dit quelqu'un derrière ellui, et siffla. 

Sherlock marcha plus vite.

"Hey, reviens chérie, j'essayais juste de te complimenter,' continua l'homme, et Sherlock sentit la présence de quelqu'un derrière ellui juste avant qu'une main ne se referme sur son poignet.

"Le harcèlement sexuel n'est pas un compliment,' siffla Sherlock avec colère, ramenant son poignet vers ellui.

"Ooh, on a un travelo," gloussa l'ami du premier idiot depuis plus loin.

L'homme qui avait attrapé le poignet de Sherlock recula comme s'il avait été brûlé, et Sherlock roula des yeux. Génial, non seulement des porcs misogynes, mais des merdeux transphobes en plus.

"Comme si je taperai sur un taré comme ça," dit-il, son visage prenant une couleur rouge tacheté.

"vous étiez juste en train," dit Sherlock. "Ou l'équivalent du "frapper" parmi les voyous sans cerveau."

"Je n'étais pas en train !" cria l'homme, devenant plus bruyant. "T'es qu'un pédé."

"Techniquement un individu non-binaire qui est attiré par les hommes ne peut pas être classifié comme homosexuel," commença à dire Sherlock.

"Travelo !" cria l'homme une fois de plus, et essaya de læ frapper.

Malheureusement pour lui, Sherlock avait investi beaucoup de temps dans l'apprentissage du Krav Maga. Également malheureusement pour lui, le krav maga n'était pas une forme d'art martial qui avait pour but de blesser le moins possible, mais le plus. Il n'y avait pas de manière douce de mettre quelqu'un à terre, ou une méthode pour atténuer les blessures. Le krav maga partait du principe que la personne voulait éliminer autant d'ennemis que possible et les laisser derrière gravement blessés ou dans l'incapacité du moindre mouvement.

Dans ce cas, dans l'incapacité du moindre mouvement signifiait qu'un homme fini à plat dos aux milieu d'une rue noire de monde avec son bras cassé en deux endroits.

Alors qu'il commença à crier, ses amis essayèrent d'attaquer Sherlock.

Il se révéla que les bottes à talons étaient excellentes pour casser les rotules.

L'incident complet prit environ quarante secondes. 

Une fois qu'ils furent au sol, Sherlock était au téléphone avec Lestrade avant de n'y avoir réfléchi.

"Lestrade," vint la réponse d'une voix fatiguée.

"Lestrade, il se peut que j'ai causé un léger incident."

"Sherlock, je ne peux pas m'en occuper maintenant."

"Il se peut que j'ai cassé le bras de quelqu'un," dit Sherlock.

Lestrade soupira de l'autre côté. "D'accord. Tu m'en dois une."

"Oui," dit Sherlock, sachant que Lestrade ne récoltait jamais toutes les faveurs que Sherlock lui devait depuis le temps.

"Ne bouge pas, j'arrive tout de suite. Où es tu ?"

Ce ne fût qu'après que Sherlock ait raccroché et ait inspecté la scène qu'iel se souvint qu'iel ne portait pas la tenue à laquelle s'attendrait Lestrade. 

Sherlock hésita entre laisser les deux idiots avec des os brisés ici et courir jusqu'à l'appartement pour se changer, et rester ici comme Lestrade le lui avait dit.

C'est à ce moment que Sherlock remarqua tout les appareils photos téléphoniques braquer sur ellui et les corps grognant et pleurants à ses pieds.

Ça ne faisait qu'environ trois minutes à ce moment, mais Sherlock savait que c'était déjà une minute trop tard pour y faire quoi que ce soit. Aucun doute, il y avait déjà des vidéos sur Internet de nombreuses sources. C'était comme ça que le monde digital fonctionnait à cette époque. Trois minutes, et maintenant le monde avait accès à Sherlock Holmes en jupe.

À ce niveau, plus rien ne comptait, John allait le découvrir, même si il était technologiquement inepte dans ses meilleurs moments.

Lestrade arriva très tôt après ça, avec une ambulance.

Les secouristes de précipitèrent pour y monter leurs patients, tandis que Lestrade cherchait Sherlock des yeux, ne læ voyant clairement pas en dépit du fait qu'iel soit juste devant lui. Sherlock ne dit rien, attendant.

Lestrade sortit son téléphone, jurant, sans doutes pensant que était parti.

Sherlock envisagea un instant de vraiment partir, avant que son téléphone ne commence à sonner, et Lestrade læ regarda enfin.

"Sherlock ?" demanda Lestrade, hésitant.

Sherlock acquiesça.

"Alors, viens," dit Lestrade, et Sherlock entra dans la voiture de la brigade, ne râlant même pas pour la forme de devoir conduire avec Lestrade.

Quand il descendirent au Yard, Anthéa était en train d'attendre dans le halle d'entrée portant un sac de vêtements. Elle le leur tendit sans un mot, et Sherlock alla tout droit aux toilettes pour personnes handicapées et verrouilla la porte. 

Au revoir la jupe et les bottes, bonjour le pantalon et les chaussures italiennes. Sherlock boutonna sa chemise violette jusqu'en haut, et se regarda tristement dans le miroir, son visage maquillé le regardant en retour. Sherlock lava le tout l'instant suivant.

Sherlock se sentait un peu à l'étroit, comme si iel risquait de commencer à pleurer

Iel alla au bureau de Lestrade et attendit qu'il revint.

Lestrade arriva et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise avec un soupire fatigué. "Ils ont essayé de porter plainte, mais il y a une quantité considérable de preuves que tu as agit par légitime défense."

"C'est le cas," dit doucement Sherlock.

"Cela aide beaucoup que leur attaque sur toi semble être un crime de haine," continua Lestrade d'une voix profonde. "Je sais que tu aimes les expériences sociales Sherlock, mais est-ce que tu pourrais s'il-te-plaît essayer de ne pas créer autant de grabuge en public ?"

"J'étais en train de marcher," dit Sherlock, serrant les dents. "Je descendais la rue."

"Oui, et bien -"

"Je m'occupais de mes affaires."

"Pour une fois."

"Je ne leur ai rien dit," dit Sherlock. "J'essaye de ne pas parler du tout, quand je suis habillé.e comme ça."

"Oui, c'est le truc. Tu étais habillé comme une femme," dit Lestrade.

"Alors quoi," dit Sherlock. "Penses tu que j'essayais de mettre les gens en colère ?"

"Oui," dit Lestrade. "Enfin, pas de les mettre en colère, d'inciter une réaction." 

"Non," dis Sherlock, se demandant pourquoi iel se donnait la peine de ne serait-ce qu'expliquer. "Pas cette fois."

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu faisais habillé en femme ? C'était pour une enquête ?"

"Non."

"Je ne comprends pas. Si ce n'était pas une expérience et que ce n'était pas une enquête, qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?" s'exclama Lestrade, lançant ses mains en l'air.

"Voilà, tu y viens, te mettant en colère, juste comme les hommes qui m'ont attaqué," cracha Sherlock, se hérissant. "La réponse est évidente, mais puisqu'elle ne colle pas à l'idée que tu te fais de moi, tu refuses de la voir."

"Tu es un travelo."

"Travelo est un mot blessant," dit froidement Sherlock. "Le mot pour ce que je suis est 'trans'. Plus spécifiquement, trans non-binaire. Encore plus spécifiquement, genderfluid."

"Attends, donc tu étais habillé comme ça parce que…"

"C'est qui je suis," dit amèrement Sherlock, fixant le sol. "C'est moi, la moitié du temps, en tout cas. C'est un état de genre qui fluctue entre homme et femme, d'où le terme genderfluid."

Lestrade le regarda fixement un instant ou deux, et Sherlock devint impatient.

"Est-ce que je suis accusé.e de quoi que ce soit ?" demanda Sherlock.

"Non," dit Lestrade. "Nous devons obtenir une déclaration de ta part, si tu veux porter plainte."

"Je veux."

"Alors Sally prendra ta déclaration," dit Lestrade, l'air embarrassé.

Sherlock partit.

Sally, pour une fois, ne fît aucun commentaire étrange ou mauvais. Sherlock expliqua d'une voix plate, sans émotions, ce qui était arrivé, et elle l'écrit consciencieusement. Quand iel décrit sa tenue, Sally ne dît pas un mot. Sally n'eu pas l'air surprise quand Sherlock lui dit ce qui était arrivé et comment iel avait réagi.

"Essayais-tu d'inciter une réaction," demanda finalement Sally.

Sherlock était fatigué.e de cette question.

"Non," aboya-t-iel. "J'essayais de me sentir un peu moins comme ayant besoin de m'ouvrir les tripes avec un couteau de cuisine."

Sally acquiesça, puis lui demanda de signer sa déclaration en bas. Relisant attentivement le rapport, Sherlock regarda au bas, où Sally avait posé la question. À la place d'écrire sa réponse, tout ce qu'elle avait mis était "dysphorie de genre".

De toutes les personnes qui pouvait comprendre ce qu'iel traversait, pourquoi est-ce que cela devait être Sally qui ne posait pas les questions stupides ou faisait des commentaires irréfléchis ?

Sherlock alla à la maison après cela, se sentant un peu malade et démoralisé.e. Il pleuvait à présent, et Sherlock réalisa qu'iel avait oublié ses autres vêtements au commissariat de police. Sherlock ne tenait généralement pas compte de la pluie, mais elle ruinait ses cheveux minutieusement coiffés, et même si iel était en train de porter des habits majoritairement masculin à nouveau, c'était quand même contrariant, bien plus contrariant que ça ne l'était habituellement.

Iel monta les escaliers, ne s'embêta même pas à enlever ses chaussures tandis qu'iel fonça dans la chambre. 

"Sherlock ?" demanda John, à moitié levé puis s'arrêtant quand il aperçut son visage.

Sherlock ne s'arrêta pas, le frôlant au passage.

"Sherlock, y a-t-il un problème ?"

Sherlock alla dans sa chambre, ferma la porte et s'effondra sur son lit, la poitrine douloureuse, et les yeux débordant enfin. Sherlock prit une inspiration tremblante et laissa sortir un sanglot destructeur, enfonçant sa tête dans la couette pour essayer d'étouffer le son. 

Apparemment iel ne réussi pas, car l'instant d'après, John tapa à la porte.

"Sherlock ?" demanda-t-il. "Je peux entrer ?"

Sherlock renifla et ne répondit pas.

Finalement, John se faufila avec précaution par la porte ouverte et avança doucement dans la chambre. Sherlock se roula en une boule encore plus serrée, tremblant.e.

"Hey, hey," murmura John, s'approchant plus près encore, jusqu'à être juste à côté du lit. "Est-ce que tu vas bien ?"

Évidemment Sherlock n'allait pas bien. John devait être d'accord, puisqu'il s'assit sur le bord du lit et caressa les cheveux encore humide de Sherlock. Sherlock frémi, et John læ prit par les épaules et tira le haut du corps de Sherlock sur ses cuisses. Sherlock renifla de nouveau et s'enroula autour de John.

"Voilà," chuchota John et caressa ses cheveux. "Tu vas t'en sortir."

La respiration de Sherlock commença à se calmer, et la douleur hermétique dans sa poitrine à se détendre. John caressa ses cheveux jusqu'à ce que Sherlock tombe endormi.e, enveloppé.e dans le confort chaud de ses bars.

OOooOO

Sherlock se réveilla le lendemain matin avec un mal de crâne et des yeux irrités et gonflés. John avait mis une couverture sur ellui et était partit à un moment dans la nuit. Le pli dans sa couverture ne disait pas à Sherlock combien de temps John était resté, seulement qu'il l'était. Seul l'absence de John dans la chambre indiqua à Sherlock qu'il avait fini par partir.

Se sentant un peu de mauvais poil, Sherlock rampa hors de la chambre d'un pas hésitant.

John était en train de faire du thé. Bien sûr qu'il l'était. Le thé réglait tout.

"Hey," dit doucement John. "Il y a des toasts et du bacon sur la table."

Sherlock se baissa maladroitement sur une chaise et s'assit là avec raideur en attendant que John lui amène du thé. John ne parlerai que quand il serait bien et prêt. 

Sherlock ne s'était pas vraiment sentit prêt.e pour essayer d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit précédente, surtout quand iel avait déjà dû l'expliquer deux fois, et que la perspective de l'expliquer encore en tribunal public était imminente. Après tout le grabuge avec Lestrade, Sherlock n'était pas sûr.e de comment réagirait John. 

Assurément, Lestrade avait agit plus positivement que les crétins qu'il avait battu.

Il y avait quelque chose avec les hommes hétérosexuels et leur besoin de réaffirmer leur masculinité qui les mettait mal à l'aise avec l'identité de genre de Sherlock. Ils ne pouvaient pas imaginer vouloir être une femme parfois, pas quand ils s'avaient au fond d'eux même combien le monde maltraitait les femmes.

"Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qui te bouleverses ?" demanda John, touillant de nouveau son thé.

Sherlock poussa un soupir t regarda John. Qu'est-ce qu'iel pouvait lui dire ? Iel était fatigué.e d'essayer d'expliquer cela à des gens qui ne voulaient pas comprendre ce qu'iel voulait dire.

"Ce n'était rien, John," dit-iel.

Vu l'air sur le visage de John, Sherlock pouvait dire qu'il ne læ croyait pas.

OOooOO

"Hey, voilà, je t'ai fait du thé," dit John, glissant sa main du bas de la nuque de Sherlock à sa profusion de boucles.

Sherlock sauta légèrement, mais accepta le thé par confusion.

Depuis l'incident du câlin (Sherlock refusait de l'appeler l'incident des pleurs), John avait commencé à læ toucher de plus en plus souvent. Sherlock n'avait pas vraiment de scrupules à l'idée d'être dans l'espace de John et l'envahissait souvent sans provocation, mais John faisait ça délibérément.

Cela ne dérangeait pas Sherlock, iel voulait juste savoir pourquoi. 

Alors Sherlock demanda, car Sherlock était très directe dans son raisonnement, et souhaitait que tout le monde le soit aussi. 

"je savais que tu n'avais pas de problème avec les touchers occasionnels," dit John. "Je n'avais juste pas réalisé que tu aimais ça."

"Je n'aime pas ça," protesta Sherlock.

"Bien sûr que si," dit John, et promena ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sherlock.

Sherlock réalisa à mi ronronnement que John marquait sûrement un point. Ça faisait réellement du bien, avoir John aussi proche d'ellui. Ne se souciant pas que ce soit de Sherlock qu'il soit proche.

"Tu peux continuer," dit Sherlock, essayant de sonner impérieux.se, mais iel perdit de sa légèreté quand John frotta ses doigts derrière l'oreille de Sherlock et qu'iel fit un autre doux bruit et s'appuya contre la main de John. 

Il lui prit bien trop longtemps pour se rendre compte que John appréciait ça autant qu'ellui. Mais Sherlock était si distrait.e par la nouvelle idée d'ellui l'appréciant que cela lui prit un temps pour le remarquer.

John semblait être parvenu à la conclusion que Sherlock aimait les câlins, et s'y adonnait souvent quand ils regardaient la télévision ensemble. Sherlock aimait vraiment ça, mais iel n'aurait jamais envisagé que John aimait ça également.

Iel n'aurait non plus jamais répondu à l'envie irrépressible de câlins si John ne l'avait pas fait en premier.

Les câlins étaient brillants. La fois suivante où iel senti une nouvelle vague de dysphorie de genre arriver, iel trouva John et s'avachi sur ses cuisses, et il mit automatiquement ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Sherlock pensa que c'était la fin du problème et que la vie pourrait reprendre comme d'habitude.

Puis, la vidéo refît surface, et elle était tagguée "Sherlock Holmes".

**Author's Note:**

> Cette trad (et les notes de hauts de page) date de juillet 2018, et même si je me rends compte que bon nombre de phrases sont loin d'être parfaite j'ai décidé de laisser en état car on commence tous quelque part ! Ça fait 3 fois que j'essaye de poster cette fic et à chaque fois quelque chose foire je commence à en avoir ma claque !!


End file.
